megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Program Advance
This article surely needs a lot of work.... I need more info on PAs in various games and I haven't used most of them. I hope others have got more information about them. TorrentTAM 08:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC)TorrentTAM I have plenty of info on the PA's for the first 3 games, since I recently replayed them to a 100% completion. I will be filling out these sectiosn in due time. There are a few suggestions I would like to throw out there and see the feedback before I commit to severely changing anything. I hope someone can look over these and comment on them as they see fit. Recommendations: -separate the Zeta and Omega PA's from the first game into two distinct PA's; -remove the "Appearences" tab from each table and arrange PA's based on games they appeared in; -under the "Battle Chips" tab list all possible combinations of chips for that PA (as opposed to just saying 3 chips of the same code); -decide whether to use a direct description from the game for each PA (in the case of MMBN2 and later), which is usuallly very vague, or whether to use a more explenative self made description that gives more information, such as how to use the PA or details of its mechanism. Or use both? such as, "Description" (from the game) and "Explanation" (personal details). ItchyNutz 01:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I think I'm going to make changes according to the recommendations. I will not do all of them (as my knowledge isn't that extensive), but it gives a cleaner start. This is what I'm going to do: - Remove the "Appearances" tab from each table and arrange PA's based on games they appeared in (meaning that there will be repeats between games). - I think it's good to keep both an official "Description" that comes from the game as well as an "Explanation" to elaborate more (making it more encyclopediac). I'm also going to try to make them have uniform formatting (for the most part) between each other. --Doicm 12:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I made some changes, but I'm only doing it on the first MMBN right now and wanting to get feedback/approval before doing the same formatting for the other sections. A brief rundown of the changes I made: *I separated the Zeta/Omega, Beta/Sigma PA's and added a numbering system. So far as I know, the only game in the series that does not have an official numbering system is the first one. *I removed the "Appearances" tab for all of them, and I also fit the descriptions for the first game only rather than trying to spread it across several games. *I changed "Description" to "Explanation". These sound like unofficial explanations to me rather than official descriptions. If they are the actual descriptions, please correct. Again, I haven't actually played this game in the series. *I removed Mega Man Star Force from that list. I figure that it could garner it's own section at some point, but for now it is gone. Please offer feedback on the changes made. --Doicm 13:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Great work Doicm. Exactly what I would have like to see being done. I'll give you my personal feedback and say everything is looking better this way. As for the MMNT PA's, I dont know if it would be possible to get good images of the actual PAs in this game, but for now it is good the way it is (just in case someone can make small images of the PA's in action). Lastly, just carry on with these changes if you wish. ItchyNutz 08:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) So far as the content goes, the page is completed. However, I ran into several problems that may need to be addressed in the future: *There are quite a few pictures missing that will need to be added. *The last PA under Mega Man Battle Network 6, Cross Over, has no information. *The Mobile games "Phantom of Network/League of Network" have very little information. I wasn't able to find more information on this. *Seeing as how much more hefty this article became, it may be wise to separate the PA's into separate articles for the respective games. This article would be maintained, but simply as a general article. *There is no article for "Galaxy Advances", which are the Star Force equivalents to PA's. However, I've kept it to this article, seeing that my knowledge on that subject is extremely limited. *I never played MMBN 1-6, and I took the information from various online sources (mainly gamefaqs and youtube videos). Some information may be inaccurate. This should be a good start to a previously messy, incomplete page. However, I feel that new articles should be created for each game's PA's. Please comment/advise. --Doicm 23:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Great work! For "Phantom/Legend of Network", this video from L.o.N. shows the Kodai no Chikara PA, and there are lists of their PAs here (PoN) and here (LoN). :If you need info of other EXE games, this site has a lot of info. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC)